Episode 9040 (21st November 2016)
Plot Gail has been taken into the Rovers' back room where Eileen breaks the news to her. From his van, Phelan rings the bank and finds that the account has been cleaned out by Vinny. He screams in pure rage that he's been betrayed. Andy voices his suspicions that Phelan was involved in Michael's death, unsettling Eileen. Roy’s furious when, after reading a draft of his wedding speech, Brian points out the lack of feeling in it. Brian wonders if Roy actually loves Cathy. Anna and Gary arrive home and a passing Eileen breaks the news of Michael's death. Clearly ruffled, Roy sacks Michelle as his wedding planner, preferring to take charge of the event himself. Tracy tries to find out more about Daniel but he remains unforthcoming. Subject to getting his licence, Peter is taken on by Street Cars. Anna blames herself for Michael's death but Gary warns her to stay out of the matter. She insists on telling the police though. Gemma returns from the awards ceremony with her trophy and a face like thunder as Peter Andre had cancelled his appearance. Peter questions Daniel on his home life and finances, but he insists he's only here to look after his dad. A delighted Simon returns from meeting Daisy, who Tracy has heard through Amy is really hot. Eileen wonders why Michael was at the building site. Todd denies knowing anything. Phelan goes to the airport but realising that aside from his fake passport, he only has £5 in his wallet, he is unable to take his flight to Cancun. Nick and David return from identifying Michael's body. Gail is heartbroken. Anna and Gary tell the police what they know about Phelan. Anna is distraught when her suspicions aren't taken seriously and makes threats against Phelan. Roy insists to Cathy that's he's happy now that he's in charge. Phelan returns home with a cover story and professes surprise at the news about Michael's death. Todd isn't convinced of his innocence. Daniel parries more questions from Peter, going out to avoid him. Phelan breaks the news to Todd that they've lost all their money. Todd doesn't believe him but Phelan insists that he's in the dark as much as him. Todd is frantic with worry as to what happens next. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson *DS Sutton - Matthew Flynn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street *Manchester Airport - Terminal 2 check-in Notes *A member of the check-in staff at Manchester Airport is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Phelan tries to get hold of Vinny, he's shocked to discover their bank account has been cleared; and wonders whether to get on a plane or face the music; Brian wonders if Roy loves Cathy; and Tracy and Peter are suspicious of Daniel. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,630,000 viewers (11th place) Notable dialogue Daniel Osbourne: "As soon as you say anything round 'ere it ends up all over that street. Like a switchboard, that paper shop. You only have to walk in and he's off!" Category:2016 episodes